waluigiislandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wario Bros. Big Brawl Adventure
One night in Diamond City, Wario and Waluigi come home from Club Sugar when suddenley, Wario goes to sit in his recliner, and Waluigi goes into his bedroom, to sit in his "Waluigi Chair", and goes into deep thought for more of his trickery ideas. While Wario is sitting in his chair, he goes to reach for his tv remote and finds that it's missing! Meanwhile, while Waluigi is sitting in his chair, he goes to open his tennis racket case, and find thats missing too! Wario and Waluigi:WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! WHERE IS IT?!?!?! Wario and Waluigi turn their house upside-down but could not find their prized items. Then While Wario looks in the living room, he finds a ransom note, and calls Waluigi down. Here's what the note said: "Greetings Wario Bros. If you found this note, your probably wondering where your items went to. Well I stole them! I will give them back in one condition. Give me 100,000,000 coins. But knowing how greedy you are Wario, I know you will not agree. So come at ye' matey! Come to my pirate ship and we will fight to the end! Yar-har-har! Yours Truely, Captain Syrup." Wario:There is NO WAY I'm giving her ANY of my money, much less give her 100,000,000 coins! Waluigi:Even if we went to Captain Syrup's pirite ship, where is it? Wario:Wahahaha! I've fought her numerous times. I know where she's at. Wario pulls a treasure map Waluigi:That's just a treasure map. Wario:See that "X" on the pirate ship on the map? Waluigi:Yes. Wario:That's her pirate ship Waluigi:*facepalms* No, whats the place her ship is located? Wario:Uh.... Wario looks at the map Waluigi:Don't you know? Wario:What? Oh. Of coarse I do! Waluigi:Then where is it? Wario:It's-a-in the Styx River. Waluigi:Whats that? Wario:It's a green acid river that can burn your skin off. Waluigi:Not my cup-a-tea. Wario:C'mon! Lets go to Diamond City airport, and get my plane ready. Waluigi:You have a plane? Wario:Yeah! Of coarse I do! How could you not have known that? Waluigi:You never told me. Wario:*facepalms* Let's just-a-go! Wario and Waluigi step out of their Diamond City house, and call a taxi. Dribble and Spitz:You called? Wario:Yeah, take us to Diamond City airport! Spitz turns towards Dribble who is in the drivers seat Spitz:You heard him. Go! Dribble:You got it boss! Wario and Waluigi get into the taxi Waluigi:Ugh! Ow! Oof! My legs are crammed back here! Wario:Deal with it beanpole! Waluigi:Hey Spitz, can you move the seat up futher so I can fit my legs in here Spitz:..Fine. Spitz moves his seat up a little Waluigi:Ahhhh. That's better. Dribble:So Wario, going somewhere special? Wario:Mission more like it. Captain Syrup stole some prized possestions of ours and we're going after her. Dribble parks in the airport parking lot. Spitz:Well here we are, now pay up! Wario turns to stare at Waluigi. Waluigi:What?You want'' me'' to pay for it. Wario:Well duh! I can't bear to part from my love. Waluigi:Tsk. Here you go. Dribble and Spitz:Thanks for doing buisness with you! Dribble and Spitz drives off. Wario:Ok, now we just have to get to my airplane! Wario and Waluigi run up the parking lot and spot the airplane. Wario gets in. Waluigi:Hey! Where am I supposed to sit? There's only one seat in it. Wario's plane was a purple plane with one yellow driver seat. Wario:I'll just tie you to the back. Waluigi:WHAT?!?! My legs are too long! They'll hit the moter blades! Wario:Well, I know where the River Styx is so here's the map. Sorry bro, butyour gonna have to find your own way to get there. Ta-ta! Wario pushes the button and flies away, leaving Waluigi behind. Waluigi:*sigh* Now how am I gonna get there? Waluigi looks at the map. Waluigi:Hmm,looks like the only way to get to the river is by land Waluigi exits the parking lot and calls a taxi Spitz:You called? Waluigi:Yeah, can you take me to the Mushroom Kingdom? Spitz:Uhh we only give transportation to locations in Diamond City. Waluigi:WHAT? NOOOO!!! Please take me there! It's an emergancy!! Spitz:*sigh* Ok, but you better expect to be charged a lot of money. Waluigi:Deal! Waluigi gets in the car,still with his legs crammed. After 1 long hour, Waluigi made it into the Mushroom Kingdom. Spitz:That will be 50 coins. Waluigi:Here! Dribble and Spitz:Pleasure doing buisness with you! See ya! Waluigi waves goodbye, then quickly gets his contruction truck. Waluigi:This is the most weirdest way to get there, but I'm all about the weirdness! Wahaha! Waluigi turns the key, and travals to the river Styx via construction truck. Waluigi:Wait for me,Wario! Meanwhile...in the airplane. Wario:I hope Waluigi finds a way to get there. I suggested a way for him to ride, but he turned it down, so that's his problem. flub flub flub* Wario:What's-a-going on? Wario checks the gas meter and sees it's on "E" Wario:Uh-oh! Outta gas! Wario's plane crashes in the middle of a jungle Wario:Oh great! Wario observed the the damages Wario:I may look stupid, but I'm good at building and repairing things!...But I feel to lazy too. Hopefully Waluigi will find me and pick me up. Waluigi sets the map on a clip so he can see it while driving. Waluigi:Let's see here, a jungle called the "Abandoned Jungle", where whatever is lost will never be found again. Waluigi enters the jungle. Waluigi:Good thing I'm riding a contruction vehicle or else it would have been hard to get through this thick maze. Wario is sitting on a rock, while his plane is smoking from the crash. Wario:I wanna get outta here!! Hurry up Waluigi! While Waluigi is going through the jungle he spots smoke. Waluigi:Smoke? Waluigi hears a faded Wario whining Waluigi:Wario! He must've crashed. Hang on, Wario! I'm-a-coming! After a few minutes, Waluigi finds Wario. Wario:What took you so long?!? Waluigi:What happend here??? Wario:Uh, something hit me while I was flying. Waluigi gets out of his vehicle and observes the plane carefully then sees the gas meter Waluigi:You ran out of gas! Lier! Wario:Your a lier too! Waluigi:Yeah, but I'm cunning unlike you. Wario:So can you use that contruction thing of yours to take it along with us? Waluigi:Can't. It don't have a hook! Wario:Now what,...Oh wait! I know! Wario gets his cell phone out and calls Dr Crygor. Wario:Hey Dr.Crygor, It's-a-me, Wario. Listen my plane crashed, but I don't wanna leave it behind, have any gadget to teleport it back to Diamond City for repairs. On the other line:"Why as a matter of fact I do Wario, I'll just type the object and it'll come to my lab." Wario:All right! Great! Dr.Crygor:Does this mean I can get a raise at WarioWare? Wario:Absolutely not! Dr.Crygor:Aww. Wario:Bye Dr. Crygor Wario hangs up on Dr. Crygor, and the plane is teleported to his lab. Wario:Whew! Glad that's a worry off my back,say Waluigi can that thing fit two. Waluigi:Yeah if you wanna ride the shovel part of my digger Wario:Digger? ''Where did ''you get a digger? Waluigi:Wreaking Crew Wario:Say what? Waluigi:I used to be part of a destructive gang called the Wreaking Crew, and I was known as Foreman Spike and my robotic eggplant soilders. Wario:WHAT?!?!?!Where was I when all this occured? Waluigi:Nintendo didn't create you yet. Anyway get in the digging part. Wario excitingly gets into the digger, and Waluigi pulls a lever to lift the digger. Wario:Wheeee! This is so fun and exciting! Waluigi and Wario reunite, and go to to the river Styx. Wario:Here we are. Waluigi:Wow,look at that green liquid! Wario:Don't touch it, or else your skin will burn completely off, and it's bad enough your skin and bones already. Waluigi:I'm proud of being skinny and tall.So where is Cap'n Syrup? Wario gets a log raft. Waluigi:Where did you get that? Wario:So many "Where did yous'" ugh. I had this from when I last encountered Cap'n Syrup Waluigi:Why do you hate her so much? Wario:Because she's greedy. I'm the king of greed.NO ONE can be more greedy than me. Waluigi:That's it? What a stupid reason! At least I hate Luigi for a legitament reason? Wario:Why do you hate Luigi do much anyway. Waluigi turns red and sweaty. Waluigi:Well...uhhh....it's a....personal reason. Wario:Why are you so sweaty? WHATS YOUR REASON?? Waluigi gulps, and takes a deep breath while Wario is piloting the raft. Waluigi:Um...The reason I hate Luigi so much is because.....I...l-lo-o-v-v-e-e-e-love Daisy. Wario:You love Daisy? Waluigi:THERE I SAID IT! Waluigi smurks and blushes thinking about her. Wario:Walugi got a girlfriend! Waluigi got a girlfriend! Hahaha! Waluigi:SHUT UP!!!! The raft shakes. Wario:Whoa! watch your temper! It almost cost us our lives! Waluigi slowly calms down, and stopped blushing. Wario:Captain Syrup's ship a-hoy! Wario and Waluigi see a huge ship thats tied to a stump in the river. Captain Syrup's ship was purple with a huge white sail, with purple cross-bones on it. Waluigi:Thats huge!!! Wario:It sure is. Black Licorice Pirate 1:Ay, I see Wario! And some....skinny...skallywag Black Licorice Pirate 2:I'll alert Captain Syrup! BLP2 runs and bursts into Cap'n Syrup's room BLP2:Cap'n! We have an emergancy! Captain Syrup:What be it matey?! BLP2:It's Wario! And some skinny...fellow. Captain Syrup:Wario! And some skinny fellow? Hmm,he sounds familar... Wario:CAAAAPPPPPTTAAAIIIN SYYRUUUUPPP!!!!!!! Captain Syrup quickly runs out of the captains room and has her pirate sword ready Captian Syrup sees Waluigi. Captain Syrup:Y-y-you c-c-can't b-b-be! Your the "Dirty Pirate" Wario looks at Waluigi. Wario:"Dirty Pirate"? You used to be a pirate too? Waluigi:Um, yeah. Wario:Where was I? Waluigi:This time, I don't know. Cap'n Syrup:ENOUGH WITH THE CHATTER YA SCALLYWAG! Lets fight! Captain Syrup calls all the Black Licorice Pirates toward her side and they get their swords ready. Captain Syurp:Face it Wario, Your out-numbered. Wario:*whispers to Waluigi*You better be a good fighter without your tennis racket! Waluigi:*whispers to Wario* I'm not! Wario:Oh crud. Cap'n Syrup:Chaarrrrggeee! Wario charges into everyone shoulder-first, and Waluigi climbs the watch-out ladder and throws whiskered eggplants down at the black licorice pirates and they go to the edges of the ship and puke while Wario charges into them throwing them overboard, but missed one, and a pirate climbs up the watch-out ladder, and Waluigi jumps off and lans in the fencing fight between Wario and Syrup Waluigi:Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! Cap'tn Syrup:What an odd fool.... Wario caught her off guard, and pinned her agianst a wall, while getting in her face Wario:Now listen, and listen closely, either you give us our items back. Cap'n Syrup:And what if I don't? Wario:Then I'll passive restrain you until you can't breath. Cap'n Syrup:Ok!Ok! There in my room! Take em! Take em and leave! Wario:I'm not letting you go just yet. Waluigi go get our stuff! Waluigi recovers from his fall,gets up and goes into Syrup's room and retreives Wario's tv remote, and his tennis racket. Waluigi runs out to Wario. Waluigi:Got them! Wario:Good! Lets-a-get outta here! Wario drops Syrup and they both run to their raft and go back to where they came from Captain Syrup:Curse you, Wario! Wario:So long sucker! hahaha! Waluigi is piloting the raft this time, and they both made it back, and Waluig gets back in his contsruction digger, with Wario sitting in the shovel, and they both go home. The End Category:FanFiction